


Runaway train

by LegendaryDork



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, New York City AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, korrasami is endgame, they'll be cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDork/pseuds/LegendaryDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can see the train coming from here.</p>
<p>I smile, one last time. Throw my bag on the floor.</p>
<p>And enjoy the feeling of the wind as I’m walking to meet my fate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey nerds!
> 
> This is my first more-than-two-chapters story. Let me know what you think :)

  
"Frustration takes me to a bad, bad place  
They all try to tell me I am just trouble  
Let go of my hands now, it's time."

_\---------_

_The train will come in five minutes._  
  


_Five long, harassing minutes._

 

_Five minutes where I recall my not-really-interesting life. Born and raised in the South, I've moved in New York City to study. I had two or three one-night stands. And a three-year relationship. This girl crushed my heart with her bare hands._

_The beginning of our relationship was like a dream. She cared about me, we were always together, we had tons of coffee dates and we travelled a lot._

_Little by little, I spent more time at her place, sometimes forgetting parties with my friends. I had a lot of friends, though._

 

_Yeah, I had._

 

_They left me – No. I left them on their own because of her. It still pinches my heart to say her name…_

_Kuvira and I moved in together after a single year of dating. I spent less time to study, and more and more time in our flat. It was… Well, we had a nice loft. I waited for her to come home after a long day of work, cooking for her, spending time to take care of myself for her. To please her._

_All of this wasn’t enough; her long day of work was exhausting. And when Kuvira is exhausted, she’s mean. She used to stab me where it hurts._

_“When are you going to find a decent job?” “Why did you talk to that bitch?” “I swear you'll wish to be dead if you look at her once again.” “Your friends forgot you again. Are you sure they still want to hang out with you?” “Why don’t you stay with me? Why do you spend time with them? I need you.” “Smile for me. I don’t like it when you frown. You’re ugly like this.” “I hate my colleagues. I wish you knew how boring they are – if you had a job.”_

_“Why don’t you let me talk to my parents?”_ I tried to say once. _“Come on, if they wanted some news they would’ve called a long time ago.”_

_“Would you work out for me?” “Life as a couple is made of concessions. I already gave up my dream job far away from here, for you. You never saw it.” “You’re a selfish person, Korra.”_

_Am I still Korra? After everything that I’ve done? Am I still the person I was, the teacher I wanted to be in another life?_

_Three more minutes._

_Should I take the train? Or just…_

_Jump?_

 

_Jump, and forget everything that happened. Bury my fucked up life with what remains of my body. Bury the pain I wake up with every morning since I ran away from this toxic relationship._

_I can’t talk to anyone. I don’t have friends anymore. I have nobody._

 

_And I am no one._

 

_So, is life worth it?_

_Two minutes._

I take a deep breath, trying to ignore the lump in my throat. I close my tired blue eyes, and take a first step.

_The hardest thing to do is taking that first step._

_Goodbye, world. I’m tired of your shit._

_The only thing I can think about right know is how my legs feel like cotton as I walk towards the railway._

_And one last step…_

I can see the train coming from here.

I smile, one last time. Throw my bag on the floor.

And enjoy the feeling of the wind as I’m walking to meet my fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, another angsty story. But this chapter has a cool name derived from a cool song. :D
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta reader, for any mistakes I could make, etc. 
> 
> Stay tuned guys! :)


	2. Muddy Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pups! 
> 
> I'd like to thank you guys for reading the story, it really means a lot to me.  
> Comment? Thoughts? Please, tell me! :)

“I will ask you for mercy  
I will come to you blind  
What you’ll see is the worst me  
Not the last of my kind”  
\-----

 

I expected a loud thud, a crash, a shriek, sharp cries. A black hole, a bright light, the suffocating heat of Hell, the fluffy clouds of Heaven. Maybe reincarnating, I don’t know.

I certainly didn’t expect a hand on my shoulder and someone pulling me backwards. The person who had just saved me smiled gently, his eyes almost full of hope, his amber eyes crossing mine. This tall, thin black haired man was wearing slim black jeans, a light grey shirt, and black leather boots. His red scarf was falling lightly on his shoulder but he didn’t seem to care. An old, acoustic guitar was lying on the ground, next to the bag that contained all my life.

“Hey, I know that look. Whoever or whatever crushed you doesn’t deserve you. Or your attention.” He took my bag and handed it to me. “My name’s Mako. I’d like to offer you a drink if you feel comfortable enough around me – I won’t push you into anything though.”

I stared blankly at him. Then nodded slowly, not convinced at all. “Um… Why not.”

“I’ll take it as a yes. I know a nice café not really far from here, and the first round’s on me.”

“Yeah, sure. Why do you do that by the way? You don’t even know my name. Thanks for helping people not being late for work but what’s the point? What do you want? You’re a fucking pervert or what?!” I frowned. _Screw him!_ I suddenly left the place, pushing furiously someone in the process.

_Deep breaths Korra._

 

I turned back to help this person by picking up the papers I spilled literally everywhere before the next train's arrival. I handed them to a woman. _Oh wow. A really beautiful woman._ _With an angry gaze. And beautiful green eyes. Highlighted with some nice, discrete make-up._ I felt my cheeks blush deeply and tried to avoid her glare as I held the papers in front of her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you, I overreacted. I’ll let you go.”

The woman frowned and muttered something I couldn’t catch before leaving. I saw Mako waiting around, beginning to brush his fingers on his guitar, strumming a few chords.

I would recognize this melody everywhere. I practiced it for weeks with my cello. A small smile betrayed the happiness I was feeling.

I crossed my arms, almost smirking. “You’re really playing Pachelbel’s Canon with your guitar, Mako?”

He giggled softly. “You have quite the ear.”

“I took classes.” _I left my cello in my ex’s apartment._ “I miss playing with an orchestra though.” I rubbed the back of my neck with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry about earlier. I’m just feeling overwhelmed and you didn't deserve my shitty mood.”

“It’s okay. Still up for that drink?” His fingers continued to dance across his guitar. His eyes were closed but he clearly didn’t need to open them. _Maybe he’s just kind…_.

“Okay. Tell me how to repay you. I know a few tricks for –”

“No tricks. We’ll drink anything you want and then we’ll see okay?”

“...Deal.”

 

We walked for a good ten minutes in a comfortable silence. The café he described was in fact an old factory transformed into a warm and cozy place. Inside this building stood a massive chimney, a fluffy couch and an entire wall full of books was perfectly embedded in this area. Aside the couch were disposed dozens of light wood tables. There was even a blackboard presenting all the possible combinations of drinks for the season. The nice smell of coffee filled my nostrils and I hummed with delight.

“Welcome to the Spirit World! What can I serve you? Today’s special drink of the day is the chocolate freakshake. Worth the diabetes following as far as I can tell!” The employee smiled warmly. “Hey Mako. Same as usual?” He nodded.

“I’ll take the freakshake please.”

“I’m working on your drinks. Please take a seat and I’ll bring your order as soon as possible.”

“Thanks, Opal.” We sat on the couch near the chimney. Mako thanked the employee once again and gave her a nice tip. I didn’t really pay attention. This milkshake really was freaky. The chocolate drink had a massive amount of homemade whipped cream flavored with peanut butter, slices of fresh banana with chocolate chunks put carefully as toppings. _Hell, there are even marshmallows in the milkshake_.

I drank my mug with gusto. I didn’t eat for days, and this thick stuff quickly feed my empty stomach. I stretched my legs and simply laid back in the fluffy pillows disposed here and there, almost relaxed. I closed my tired eyes for a moment before focusing my attention on the small flames of the chimney fire.

“My name is Korra. I basically ran away from my life.” I took a deep breath. _I won’t cry. Not today_. “I don’t know where to go. I don’t know who to see. I don’t have friends anymore. My family’s gone. I’m just…”

“Alone?” My savior smiled gently. Not an ounce of pity in his eyes. Just a patient gaze.

“Yeah. That. Heartbroken. Alone. Tired.” I tightened my grip around my arms, frowning.

“So tired you considered ending your life.” I nodded, not trusting my voice.

 

 _Since when did I become a mess? Just an empty shell? A fucking –_ “Hey, Korra. Stop thinking about it for now. Do you have a place to stay?”

The tears I held since a few months fell all at once. I shook my head, gripping my legs forcefully, crying and whimpering in shame. _No, I don’t. I’ve been sleeping in squats around Central park for two weeks now. I’m cold, broke, and I have nowhere to go_. I just had the feeling of drowning in my own tears and my head hurt. I fell back on the couch, sniffing loudly.

“I’m going to ask for some napkins.” Mako threw his scarf around my neck. “Be right back.”

I tried to wipe my tears with my sweatshirt. _I really could use a nap_. Mako came back with napkins and a bottle of water. He gave me everything and sat on the couch, respecting my boundaries.

“What do I do now? I’m lost Mako.”

“Do you have a job? Or study somewhere?”

_Another stab right in my lungs. Not that he knows it_.

 

“No. I went to New York University like three years ago…” The memory of why I stopped hurt me, again. “… I can’t afford University anymore. I can’t even eat food every day.”

“I could help you and let you meet a New York University counselor… Maybe the man will know what to do in your situation.”

“You would do that for me? After I yelled at you? And screwed up your day? Why?” I saw his eyes darken and his smile fading a bit.

“Because, Korra. What I see in you is not some fucked up thing. You’re a person who’s going through a lot. It’s normal to feel overwhelmed. I wish I had this chance when I wasn’t really okay.”

“I’d hug you if I didn’t feel so dirty. I’ll do my best to support you, as long as I breathe. Thank you, for everything. It means a lot to me.”

“It’s okay. You’ll find a way to repay, even if I don’t ask for it.” _That smile again... ugh._

“Are you on drugs? I mean you can’t stop smiling. It’s creepy.”

The guy laughed heartily. Even this Opal girl raised an eyebrow. “No I’m not. I’m just happy because I found this new job and I met you after my shift and I’m just glad I could help you in some way.”

 

_Okay, this guy is crazy._

 

“Anyway we should probably head to the counselor’s office by now. Would you be okay with that?”

I gulped, eyes widened _. No. No because he’ll certainly judge me and mock my situation and I’m not ready for another rejection and no I just can’t._ “Look I have to go and – ”

“You’re not ready, are you?” I felt a hand on my shoulder for the second time of the day. “It’s okay. You don’t have to go now. I’ll write you the address and you’ll be able to go whenever you’re ready.”

“The guy could just kick me out and tell me to go somewhere else.”

“We’ll have to find out by facing him. Give it a try. Who knows, maybe he will give you a chance.”

_Deep breaths. Just like Tenzin taught you. Maybe I have my place somewhere. Maybe not. I just wish I could sleep for the next eternity and a half. In a cool place, where I could relax away from my problems. Where I could spend time for my soon-to-be old ass._

I braced myself and stood up slowly, hoping I could make it. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

 


	3. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> What a Korrasami week. I wanted to thank the amazing people who were part of it. Authors, artists, readers and all that jazz; You filled my poor little heart with so much fluff <3
> 
> Enjoy the ride, cuties :)

“It's not much of a life you're living

It's not just something you take, it's given”

\----

_It’s going to be alright. Not a single reason to panic. Not a single fucking reason. No possibility to be kicked outside because let’s be honest, you’re already outside. You’ll still freeze your fat ass to death this winter for now. Still with no stuff, not even a decent coat. What a champ–_

“Hey Korra! Try to figure this one out.”

Mako played some songs with his guitar all along the trip from the Spirit World to the University, while we took the subway line 6. During at least eight songs. From 110 Street to Astor Place. The guy even tried a metal song, screaming as loud as he could. And failing. _I don’t know what the guy took but it was some really strong stuff… And he is kind of annoying._

“Mako. I appreciate your unique voice but would you please stay calm and quiet? This little concert of yours isn’t going to help me and people are looking at you right now. Not in a pleasant way.”

“Hello guys. Sorry to bother you dear people, I just want my new friend to – hey we missed our stop!”

And Mako laughed.

 

 _He fucking laughed_.

 

Feeling overwhelmed, I shut myself once again, pursing my lips into a thin line. Crossing my arms tightly.

_It’s not okay. The counselor will kick me and I’ll be out and people will judge me._

\---

  
_  
Finally_ , we arrived at the right place. We went upstairs and both felt the chill air of September on our faces. After a short walk, we arrived in front of the NYU Counseling service. Not really far from where I used to study. Recognizing a few people in the process… _This girl might be called Elise. Elizabeth, maybe?_

Once settled in the building, a young woman smiled warmly at us. I did nothing but blink. “Good morning young people. Did you subscribe for today’s group about Gender issues or do you have an appointment with a member of the staff?”

I found myself paralyzed at the simple thought of talking to a stranger. Feeling a painful lump in my throat and already having watery eyes. Mako told her that it was a sort of emergency. The blonde girl replied that we could wait for the counselor in the room next door.

 

“Hello, is Korra here?” An old, grey-haired guy asked.

I stood up and walked slowly in his office. He seemed to be exhausted by his day, impatient to go home – maybe just bored. Not a very friendly type. His office was overheated for a day like this one, and I saw thick trails of sweat running along his almost bald forehead.

“Why are you here today Korra? Is there something wrong with University?”

“I… Um…” I swear, I tried not to cry. But happened to burst out in tears in front of this man, just after sitting in an old chair not an ounce comfortable. Regretting my whole life and how I almost died today. I explained him why I left college, the fact that I didn’t have anywhere to go and the way I wanted to put an end to all this pain three hours ago. Sobbing and sniffling loudly.

He wrote something on a sheet of paper. Maybe drew on it. I didn’t really want to know, in fact. He seemed anywhere but paying attention to my story, frowning sometimes and looking at his watch every once in a while. “Look, I’m really sorry about this situation. It must have been hard to handle and harder to get through that and being here, asking for help. But there’s something I have to tell you before moving on.”

_There it is._

 

“The University can’t help you if you’re not a student. We can’t do anything for you.”

I felt my body stiffen at his words. “Please, let me help – I’ll do anything, be a security member, clean the classrooms or be a barmaid in a nightclub not far from the campus. Sir I need you to tell me there’s hope!” _Let me see your eyes when you tell me you’re dumping me in the street for winter you coward._

“I can’t. Your case is not our concern since you’re not a NYU student.”

I grabbed his arm, offering him a pleading look. He gasped, and I saw bids of sweat crashing from his forehead to his files. “Please! Don’t let me freeze to death outside! Don’t leave me –”

“Enough! Leave me alone, I can’t do anything. Don’t make me call the security.”

“You didn’t even try to help!"

“Goodbye, Korra.” The guy – _Rodrick, that was his name_  – frowned. His body tensed because of my own reactions, his tired glare daring me to stay in his office a second more.

 

_Another rejection._

 

I slowly walked away from his office, feeling… Nothing. At all. _I am just an empty shell. Gotta go…_

 

I left the building, leaving Mako behind.

 

_Stupid! Not even capable of dealing with an appointment with a counselor and not almost punching the guy! What a fucking mess! Well played, Korra. Smooth way to ask for help – and why the fuck this meathead didn’t want to help?! I’m a fucking human being here…_

Eyes widened, I didn’t realize until now that I walked and joined 59th Street. I didn't even feel people walking around me, didn't hear Mako yell after me. _That's new. And fucked up_. The place is rather big, with white walls and metallic green columns tinted with graffiti here and there. There’s a piano not far from the railway in this station.

 

\---

  
  
_”Hey Kuv! Look! I can't believe it... There’s a piano here. New York is so cool, I'm glad I left my family and friends to come and discover the Brave New World. Are we in a hurry?”_

_“No Kor. You can enjoy yourself.” I smiled warmly at Kuvira, excited to play at least a song or two, almost running._

_“I know we just got out of class and I’m sorry but it’s not like you’re tired of hearing me playing. Thanks for letting me play, babe.”_

_“Yeah. Don't forget we still have to come back home after. I want to spend some time alone with you tonight.” Kuvira smirked, waiting for me to begin a melody._ _We met in NYU._ _She’s an opera singer, and I’m the pianist accompanying her all around her auditions in the city._

 _The first notes of_ Stay _resonated in the station. I played an octave lower so we could reach the higher notes together. I sang Rihanna’s part and played in the meantime. She took part of the cover by singing Mikky Ekko’s part. We had a good harmony together, being in total sync, singing and looking at each other’s eyes._

_It was me and her, just us against the world. Singing happily. Just a silly song. Something we heard on the radio in the morning._

 

\---

  
I sat in front of the elegant black and white Yamaha. Let my hands tickle the ivories reverently. I didn’t touch a single instrument for months. I inhaled deeply, eyes closed.

 

There’s something about music that always makes me feel calmer, and helps me to focus on the right things. A kind of meditation, but less boring.

 

I cleared my throat, beginning the same song, alone. Letting my cracked voice fill the silence around me for a few minutes. As I sang, a single tear rolled along my cheek.

 

_“Funny you’re the broken one but I’m the only one who needed saving…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flameo, Mako?
> 
> Leave me some comments, I like them. Also: bear with me just a little longer, things will change in the next chapter and take an interesting turn, I promise!
> 
> Huge thanks to my friend Justine who helped me work on the fic so far! You're the bae :)


	4. One More Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS.
> 
> TURF WARS GUYS.

“Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself  
And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell”  
\---

 

I found myself lost in a trance. All the songs I could think about were played. I let my fingers kiss the piano for hours. It created a sudden calm – I could focus on the right things.

_You panicked in his office. How can you manage to do better?_

_I can try to do a few things. Go to a homeless shelter. Ask for help. Find Tenzin. If he didn’t move out from where he was living a few years ago. Mako… Shit. Where did I leave the guy? Too weird anyway. I could ask to someone from a charity organization, maybe?_

_But what kind? Where should I ask?_

 

 _I need to earn some money. Maybe I'll have to come back to_ her _place in the end..._

 

I put two dollars and a quarter – my whole fortune – in my beanie. Threw it on the floor, next to me and continued to play.

_There’s this song I remember. It’s a nice one. It begins like –_

“Hey girl. Could you play something for me?”

Surprised by the request and feeling my body tense, my left hand extended in a not very elegant way, leading to an awful sound. I lifted my head up, only to see a gorgeous emerald gaze.

 

The same, angry, beautiful woman I pushed when I met Mako.

 

I looked at the woman from head to toes. Everything was perfect. The curly, discrete waves of her raven hair falling on her shoulders, a lock of hair tinted in a crimson tone and shining with the electric lighting. Her make-up enhancing her almond eyes, surrounded by long and thick eyelashes. Her luscious ruby lips. Her well-defined jawline. Her white blouse cut perfectly to see how well-shaped this woman was. A skinny black jeans embracing her slender yet muscular legs. A very nice pair of Louboutin pumps that proved her sense of balance.

 

_Mother of –_

 

The woman smiled, visibly waiting for an answer. I let my eyes meet hers. “Ugh?”

“I asked if you were interested into playing a song for me.”

“Hum. Yeah, sure. Tell me a song and I’ll try. But I spent months without touching a piano. Might mess up a note or two.”

Her discrete smile revealed bright white and well-aligned teeth. “I’m sure you’ll do your best. Do you know how to play Debussy’s _Reverie_?”

 _Ugh. It_ had _to be Debussy._ I inhaled deeply and focused on my own breathing. The piano keys under my touch. I began to play the first notes of the _Reverie_. I remembered the meaning of the song. How it deeply touched people’s hearts and saw how the lovely harmony reached their ears. How every note had found its own place in the melody.

 

_How I might find mine someday._

 

Thinking about my personal life broke the second state I was in, and I made a huge mistake in the partition.

_Dammit! Focus Korra!_

I tried. And tried. And tried again, frustrated by this part of the sheet music. My frown must have been visible, because the raven-haired woman put a light hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. Other than a little mistake you played really well. You clearly know that this song has a meaning and we can feel it. I still get goosebumps.” The light in her eyes... Something told me that this woman was hiding something hurtful. _And I was just focusing on my own feelings, once again_. “I have to say, nobody played this well for me since… Oh, I don’t want to count the years. Here, you earned your tip.” She put something in my beanie. Dollar bills. I couldn’t see precisely how many but I could tell it wasn’t just twenty dollars. “So… What’s your name?”

“Korra. Why do you want to know? Do we know each other?”

“I think so. You pushed me and spilled some of my contracts earlier if I remember correctly.”

 

 _Oh. So she remembers_. “Yeah… Sorry about that.”

 

“You already apologized. It’s okay, really." The mysterious woman tensed a little, her back straightening up lightly. "I have something for you, Korra. It is– Well, let's say it is a job offer, if you’re available.”

“And what am I supposed to do?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“I have to ask you something first. Do you stick to piano or can you play other instruments, too?” I only could see deep, sincere curiosity behind her serious face.

“I know the basics of classic guitar. But my favorite instrument stays the cello. I– I Lost mine. So I'm not sure about how I can help you.”

“You... Lost it.” She lifted an eyebrow. Even this slight gesture was perfect.

“Long story short I left it at my ex’s. I don’t really want to talk about it, sorry.” Her gaze softened, almost as if she was sorry. But I couldn't see pity – just sympathy. I eyed the piano keys shamefully, half-hiding behind my hair.

I noticed that she took something white from her handbag _– how did I not notice this item before?_ –And wrote on it. “Look, Korra. I can help you with that. I have an important gala in two weeks, and I'm looking for musicians. People who can not only play but also feel the music they're playing, and I sense that it's the case for you. I already have a pianist and two violinists. And I could use a cello player.”

“And what about the repetitions? The cohesion of the quartet?”

“You would repeat your partitions during the two weeks separating you from the gala and get to know your teammates by this alternative. It'll be hard work. But I can tell that it's worth it.”

 

\---

“ _Korra will you stop making noise? I'm tired!”_ Oh, no. Not tonight. I really need to study.

“ _Kuvira, I need to repeat for the finals. I'm sorry to bother you but it's important.” I tightened my grip on the bow of my instrument, frowning._

“ _What's more important? Grades? Or love?” Kuvira eyed me in an angry stare, daring me to continue._

“ _Kuvira, listen –” Her hand rose up in the air. “No, you listen to me Korra. Because I always listen to you. I'm tired, my head hurts and I only want to cuddle you tonight. Just you, and me. Wouldn't it be nice?”_

No. No. Because my studies are important. _“Probably...” I tightened my arms around my chest._

“ _You can still work tomorrow, right? Your final exam is next week, isn't it?”_

“ _It is. But I still feel like I should work more.”_

“ _And you will.” She smiled at me, biting gently my lower lip. Kissing me hard and throwing her hand through my hair. I could taste the bitter taste of the coffee cup she just drank._

_I barely responded to the kiss, preoccupied by my finals._

\---

I gulped slowly. Not really motivated to fail once again. “And what if I mess up?”

“You won't if you work enough for this representation. I believe in your capacity.”

I snorted. “Well, someone has to. Let me think about it.” I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. “I can't give you a straight answer for now. But I promise I will.”

Her cheeks were torn apart by a huge grin. She handed the little piece of paper. “This is wonderful news. Here's my card, you can keep it. I left a personal note.” I took the card, faking a smile. “I'm really looking forward to hear from you, Korra.”

And she left me here, a professional white card in the hand with a note written in a cursive and elegant blue. A phone number and her name.

 

 _Asami Sato._ _CEO of Future Industries.  
_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to thank you if you're still here. I have to say that I'd really love to hear from you. Even you, shy person. Because it is how I can and will make the story better, you know?
> 
> Anyway, I love you unconditionally. 
> 
> Oh, and here comes the bae <3 I picture Asami as a huge fan of Debussy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Running with the wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Glad you're still here. As always, you can leave a comment and tell me what you think about the story.
> 
> Enjoy the ride cuties :)

 

My heart still beats and my skin still feels  
My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears  
But we're running out of time  
For the echo's in my mind, cry

\---

 

Asami Sato.  
  
This gorgeous woman let me enough money to sleep in a youth hostel for three entire days. Food included. Usually I don't go for charity like that, but I needed the money. I put the dollar bills in my pocket and the beanie on my head and continued to play for a while, until I felt a hand on my shoulders. I turned my body to see a familiar face.

“Hi, sorry to bother you.” All I saw was a shy smile. “We met before, you ordered a freakshake in the Spirit World.”

“Opal, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I saw you talking with Mako and I guess you know each other. I was wondering if you had news from him, he was supposed to come back home a few hours ago and he doesn't answer his phone. He seemed really weird the other time.”

I gulped slowly, feeling my face paling within seconds. “No, I didn't. I – I left him at the 6. Astor Place.” My brows furrowed. “Did you find him weirder than usual?”

“Mako's the kind of guy always brooding. Seeing him smile so much... It wasn't normal.”

“And you say he doesn't answer your calls.” _The flameo, Mako?_ “Did you check the places where he usually goes to?”

“Yes. First thing I did. I even called Bolin, he doesn't know either.”

“Excuse me but who's Bolin?”

“Mako's brother. I'm sorry, I assumed you knew.” Opal frowned a little, thinking intensively. “For how long have you known each other?”

 _Always the same lump in my throat._ “A few hours. He saved me.” I stood up from the piano stool, put my bag on my shoulders and maintained Opal's worried gaze. “I'll help you find him, if you let me.”

“Okay. Bolin is on his way, I asked him to check on Mako's apartment. He should be here in a few minutes. Where did you leave him last time exactly?”

“We were at the NYU Counseling Service.” _I dumped him there_. “He tried to help me.”

“Bad situation, huh?” _Little do you know, Opal_. I nodded.  
  
A short and muscular man arrived, his green eyes full of concern turned to Opal. He smiled briefly and kissed her cheek until he saw me. A bit surprised, he eyed Opal then me, and extended his hand in my direction.

“Hi, I'm Bolin. Opal's boyfriend.”

I shook his hand. His skin is soft and warm compared to my own cold, calloused hand. “Korra. Nice to meet you.” I looked at the couple with a new determination. “Okay, Bolin. Let's find your brother.”

 

\---  
  
I found myself almost comfortable aside the two lovebirds. I could learn that Mako is a detective, Bolin is an actor who happened to sign a contract with the last Broadway musical and Opal is a law student with a part-time job at the Spirit World café. Bolin is a very funny guy, and Opal teases him a lot but is always kind to both of us.

We arrived at the same Counseling service; everything was closed at this hour. But one person was still sitting next to the building, smiling and giggling alone.

“Bro!” Bolin waved at him happily, almost running to him and crossing the road without looking.

 

_With a car racing, coming from the left._

 

Without thinking of it, I ran and pushed Bolin so he could be saved, not even thinking of how _I_ could make it.  
  
Bolin fell on the sidewalk, face first. The car stopped its track in a loud screech.

 

Sharp pain. Everywhere. My voice torn apart by the loud cry I let out.  
  
I think I scratched my hands and maybe my face in the process. All I can feel is the cold floor, and the contrast between my skin and the road. _The sky is blue today_.

 

I smile.

 

Everything turns dark.

 

\---

 _“MAMA!” I woke up, sobbing, thick tears rolling along my cheeks. Heart booming in my chest. My mom, Senna, came as soon as possible, in her blue nightgown, worried that her eight-year-old daughter would be sad, lost and alone._

_“Korra, honey, what happened?” She sat with a natural grace next to me and ran her fingers through my hair slowly. It always does the trick; I'm always calmer, almost sleeping when she does that._

_I put my little arms around her waist and squeezed as tight as I could. She smiled at me. “I had a nightmare. A grownup tried to poison me. It hurt, it was like it was real Mom.” I sobbed, thinking about this old bald man._

_Mom rubbed my back in slow circles. She smells like clementine and green tea. “You know that I would never let such a thing happen. You're my daughter. Your father and I would do everything we can to protect you, no matter what. We love you so much, and we always will. You will never be alone Korra.”_

 

\---  
_  
You will never be alone Korra_.

 

I gasped, eyes wide open, and felt the same sharp pain than before.

Everything around was white, and I could hear a mechanic beep next to me. _I'm in a bed. It looks like a hospital. It's too hot in here._  
  
Mouth desiccated, tongue coated, I tried to speak and ask for help. I managed to whimper a sound so quiet even I barely heard it. I turned my head to the corners of the room. I'm alone, it's dark, and the IV bag inserted in my right arm is empty. _And it'll bruise_.

The door burst open and a tall woman entered in the room. “Good morning –” The nurse turned her head to meet my curious eyes. “Oh my. Korra.”  
  
“Hey Pema.” _Tenzin's wife, she’s like a second mother to me._ “It's good to see you here. I wish I met you somewhere else though.”

Pema smiled, and moved towards me. “It's good to see you too.” She replaced the IV bag, checked on my heart race. “Do you know what day is it?”

My brows furrowed. “I can't remember...” _I still hear the loud screech of the car hitting me._ The thought sent a shiver through my spine. “How's Bolin? Is he okay? The driver?”

Pema stopped for a minute, looking at me from head to toe. “You remember you had an accident.” She sat in the chair next to me. “You saved Bolin's life, but your left femur was badly fractured in the process. The driver didn't stop, he's pursued by the police.”

I nodded slowly. “How long have I been knocked out?”

“You've been here since Thursday. We're Sunday, sweetheart.” _Goddammit I don't have enough cash._

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuck –_ “How much do I owe? I don't even know what hospital I'm in.”

“You're in Tenzin and I's health clinic. You really shouldn't worry about money yet.”

“And how long do I have to pay my debts?”

Pema smiled. “All the time you need. We have a program where people usually work for us or our partners so they can pay their debts this way.” She stood up, putting a hand on my shoulder. “I have to go. Your friends will come in your room in a few hours, it's still early in the morning. You should rest. Everything is going to be okay.”

 

I think the IV contained some morphine, because everything went blurry in a matter of minutes.

 

\---  
  
Bolin, Opal and Mako came as Pema said. They were really nice to me, offered to help me once I get out of here. Offered their couch, and since they live not far from each other we could all look for a big flat where we all could live together. _Bolin's words_. I tried to tell them it wasn't necessary, I didn't need their pity or that I wasn't in need of attention. The only reply was Opal's soft yet firm voice saying “Come on you saved one of us, you're part of the pack now.”

My new friends had to go after visiting time. It was only 6pm and I found Asami's card in my bag, thrown in the seat next to my bed. Very reachable from where I am. 

A huge knot tightened my stomach as I typed a quick message.

 

 **To Asami Sato (6:25 PM):** Hey this is Korra. You busy?

 

I reread five times this message before sending it. She didn't bother sending an answer, she called. Her name was shining on the cracked screen of my phone.

_A few seconds happened. Screw this fear, screw me, screw everything. I'm tired to be afraid, let's have some guts. Besides, I need to make money._

“Hello?”

“Good evening, Korra. Do you call about my offer?”

“Yeah, about that...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra you have the survival instinct of a slug.
> 
> I don't really know how the US medical system works but you guys have huge taxes when it comes to health and I assumed it would add angst to the story. I love angst.


	6. Shoot him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe I'm updating the story only right now.
> 
> I am so sorry I didn't spend time on it, between the Korrasami month, my finals and other stuff the end of the year has been kinda harsh for me. :/  
> Let's enjoy Winter break and take it as an opportunity to write a bit for RT, right? 
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience. Enjoy the ride, tell me what you think as always :)

"Nothing but my heart aches  
I mean it when I say, get that jerk out of my way”

\---

 

I pinched my lips nervously, feeling the familiar lump in my throat. “Yeah about that... I'm at the hospital right now. Can't really move yet.”

“Is everything okay?” Asami asked me with a voice that seemed to be genuine concern. This made me almost smile. And regret my next sentence.

“Had an accident. I can't make it for your gala. I'm sorry.”

The line went silent for over a minute, the silence broken by the constant beeps checking my increasing heart rate and Asami's breathing. _Come on... Why are you still online? I bet you just want to find another guy for the job now_. “Alright. How bad is it for you?”

“I'm sorry what?”

“How bad is your injury, Korra?”

My brows furrowed. I didn't really expect the question. “Can't walk because my leg broke.”

“So you can still play some music. It might not be so bad after all. I still want you to be a part of the quartet I'm hiring for the galas I organize, if you're still willing to work for me.”

Shocked by the proposition, I sat up in my bed, moving my leg in the process. I muffled a hiss, grimacing. “Yes of course! I – Honestly I can't believe you still want to hire me. I'll be able to wheel myself out of the hospital in a few days so we can speak about what you need me to do.”

“Alright. How about we grab some coffee and talk about the details of the job? Next Friday, Park Place Station, 4PM?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Asami said her goodbyes and hung up the phone, leaving me to whatever I was going to do.  
_  
Probably prepare my arrival at Mako's apartment since Bolin and Opal are a couple and just... No. They're lovely but I can't stand all the smoochy kisses and cuddles they can't stop doing. Leaving me with weirdo-but-funny Mako._

 

 **To Mako (6:45 PM)** : The staff said I could get outta here in 3 days. Thanks for letting me stick to your place btw

 **From Mako (10:34 PM)** : No problem. You'd probably do the same :)

 **To Mako (10:35 PM)** : Yeah. Night Mako.

 **From Mako (10:36 PM)** : Night

 

I couldn't help but think about... Kuvira. _Her_ , and our last conversation. How I felt. The exact moment I realized she went too far.

 

\---

  
  
“Kuv... Do you have a minute? I want to tell you something important.”

“What's going on?”

“Something's wrong between us. It has been for months.”

“Yeah I agree on that.”

“I – ” I tightened my grip on the glass of wine I've just poured. “I don't think we're still in love. We just have the habit to stick together I guess.”

“And what do you want me to do? I'm sorry to work so hard to pay the bills and this flat and bring my girlfriend to fancy restaurants.”

“I didn't ask for all those things. You know I'm not asking you much! I'm spending all my damn time for you, all my energy, I gave up college to stay with you for fuck's sake!” I gulped down my glass in less than a second.

“I've never pushed you to do such a thing. It was your own decision. You're an adult that makes adult decisions.”

“What about the countless times you were mad at me because I came back home late? Asked me who was the person I studied with! I couldn't even send a mail to a prof without you checking it just to be sure I wasn't flirting! You begged me to stay at home when you didn't feel good!”

“I begged you. I didn't push you. And I care about you, why would I want to see the mails you're sending otherwise?”

 

 _Anger_. This damned poison ran through all over my body. My muscles tensed, and I put the now cracked empty glass on the counter. If looks could kill, Kuvira would've been dead a long time ago. “Is that what you're going to say? That YOU weren't at fault in this? Because I was the fucking one responsible of shutting down my own parents? My friends? My classes? And you're working so damn hard for us that I should at least appreciate your fucking efforts?”

The woman I once loved smirked at me with a calm demeanor I knew was faked. “You're the one that says it. I'm sorry you're only seeing the negative sides of our relationship... You can leave, the door's open.”

“Why thanks.” I began to grab my bag and threw a few clothes in it, along with my credit card and fifty dollars.

“But before you go...”

I stopped halfway from the door. “What now?”

“I wish you luck. I pay the bills here. You have no job, nowhere to go, no one in your life anymore. You all shut them down. I'm the last one you're talking to.” She walked towards me, staying at only an inch from me. “Will you give up the only thing that was stable in your life, Korra?”

I swallowed hard. _She's not wrong after all... But she ruined me. It's her fault. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy... I didn't imagine all those moments..._ Breathing hard, I faced her one last time. “Of all people, you've been the worst. I'm gladly leaving now.”

“Alright. Don't expect to find any of your personal effects if you come back then.”

Eyes narrowed, I snarled: “You wouldn't dare.”

“Hell I would. You can't leave me! I'm your last hope to get it together!”

Kuvira tried to grab my arm. I pushed her hand in the opposite direction. “I'd rather die than stay with someone like you.”

 

Not hearing her yells, I left the apartment that once had been home, left my instruments, left my photos.

  
_  
Left my previous life._

 

 _Left the last person I've been talking to, despite her shitty behavior_.

 

\---  
  
And all alone in this hospital bed, I cant' help but wondering: _did I make a mistake?_  
  
\---

  
  
Three days later, I find myself wheeled out of the hospital by Pema herself.

“Don't forget. You have to visit next month just to see if everything's okay. If you feel bad just come over. You'll begin your therapy sessions with Katara from tomorrow morning. Do you have any questions?”

“Does it have to be in the morning? I hate those.”

Pema chuckled. “Yes. The sooner, the better, right? Everything you need to remember is written on the paper I left in your bag. When are your friends supposed to come?”

“Ten minutes ago.” The nurse chuckled, her hand brushing my shoulder kindly.

 

Eventually, Opal, Bolin and Mako arrived, driving me to Mako's flat.  
  
My new home is composed of three rooms: a small bathroom, Mako's bedroom and the kitchen/living room. It's small and simple, yet enough for a single guy and a street rat like me.

I discovered his dizzy state a few days ago was due to the drugs he accidentally inhaled during a mission as a cop in a ghetto. And his chief was so pissed at him he has to do the paperwork now.

_Sober Mako is literally another guy, a grumpy and not really talkative person addicted to coffee. But always nice to me. I can't complain, it could've been worse..._

_I wish I could play something right here, right now. Just to shut this voice telling me I'm nothing without Kuvira... Forget her grip on my arm, forget this green gaze..._

My phone buzzed on the coffee table, revealing a name I didn't expect, after all this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people know it, some don't: English is not my mother tongue and I have no beta to correct the mistakes I can make. Feel free to tell me when something just doesn't work!
> 
> About the story: I know it sounds just like pure angst and stuff. I'm trying to describe a complex and toxic relationship mechanism -here Korvira- and I didn't think it would be so hard to write. It takes time to be described, and we're only discovering Korra's personality: someone strong yet shattered. I hope you'll bear with me a little longer! I swear fluff will appear in due time.


	7. Suffer well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup? It's been a while.

“Just hang on  
Suffer well  
Sometimes it's hard  
It's hard to tell”

\---

 

 **From Jinora (4:47 PM)** : Hey Korra! It's Jin. My parents told me you had to stay in their clinic for a while. I hope everything's okay... It's good to hear from you again. I missed you big sis :)

 

I couldn't suppress the tears forming in the corner of my eyes _– again_ . But it wasn't sadness for once, just happiness. _Relief_.

 

 **To Jinora (4:48 PM)** : I missed you too little brat <3 I hope we can meet soon bc we have so much to talk about!

 **From Jinora (4:49 PM)** : ASAP! Let me know and I'll be there ;)

 

_I can't believe... I can't believe this young girl could still be so friendly after all these years. As if... Nothing happened. As if I never left._

_She truly is a gem._

 

\---  
  
“Come on Korra. I know this is hard but you're a strong woman. I want you to try and take a step.”

 _Easier said than done, Katara. Ugh._ Panting, beads of sweat running along my back, my hands tightened around the parallel bars. _Korra time now._

I raised my left leg with a grunt, jaw clenched. _It's worth it, it's –_ The sharp pain emanating from my broken leg made me scream, emptying my lungs from all of their air. I barely felt my tears flowing down my cheeks.

 

Suddenly, I saw the car hitting me from the side, heard the tires screeching in an attempt to stop, smelled the thick and metallic scent of blood.

Somewhere deep inside me, I knew the warm comfort of a hand on my shoulder was the sign that the physical therapy session had ended.

\---

  
  
Two days after, in Mako's bedroom -that had become mine as long as I was stuck with this leg brace- I looked at the clothes spilled on the bed.

 

“Hey Mako could you come here for a minute?”

“Sure.” The sound of light feet on the floor let me know he had entered the room. “What's up?”

“So I have to meet this Asami Sato at four o'clock sharp and I don't know what to wear. We're supposed to talk about a job so I'm gonna give up my old sweat pants for today but at the same time I have this robot leg and we're going to a coffee shop so I don't want to be overdressed. There's this shirt I like and now I'm babbling because I'm a nervous wreck and –”

“First of all, calm the fuck down. You seem too excited for a job interview.”

“A job interview in a Starbucks, Mako. A Starbucks. I didn't even know that was possible!”

“Yeah Miss Sato is one of a kind.”

“Why? Do you know her? How?”

Amber eyes avoided my curious gaze. “Maybe you should wear your blue shirt. With this thing here... And take this for your hair, too.”

I stretched my arm and took the clothes he had picked. “Stop avoiding the question!”

“You're late, Korra.”

“Oh.” And shit was he right. Mako closed the door behind him to give me some privacy in his tiny room. _A pair of black jeans, my blue shirt buttoned up to have a formal appearance, my hair tied in a wolf tail... Perfect outfit with my old black Vans. I wish I had makeup. Maybe later. Focus on money first. I'm lucky I had enough tips last time to be able to buy some clothes on my way back to Mako's. And still have money left for a coffee later._

 

I dressed up as fast as I could and grabbed my crutches, inhaling slowly. _Everything is going to be okay_.

 

The travel to the coffee shop was long and boring. I couldn't help but think about the interview, how I was supposed to act, and what this woman expected from me. _Because let's be honest, she didn't have a great first impression of me_.

 

Park Place Station. I walked on crutches nervously. _Come on you got this Korra_.

 

I stepped inside the Starbucks, Asami already sitting in the corner of the shop. She waved me hello, sipping her drink and closing her copy of the New York Times. I replied with a shy smile, queuing for my own drink.

“Ma'am?” I blinked, out of my trance-like state. “Welcome to Starbucks.”

“Hum. Hi. I'd like a medium caramel macchiato please.” The young man nodded, asking me my name and to wait for a moment. Then, he saw my leg, eyes wide open.

“We'll bring your order as soon as possible. Please, have a seat.” I smiled thankfully at him, on my way to Asami's table.

She was as beautiful as the other day, her piercing eyes focused on me. And seemed... _I don't know. Annoyed, maybe? Not that I should pay attention, I can't ask her something so personal now. And I have something else to deal with._ She stood up, extending her manicured hand. As I shook it, I discovered, surprised, that her hand was slightly calloused yet very warm. My own hand might have stayed a second too long in hers, because she cleared her throat all of the sudden and sat down. I followed her lead, my nervousness back.

“Good evening, Korra. It's nice to see you again.”

“Hello. I'm sorry I'm late. I had to walk with those and it's all new for me. I have the pace of a turtle now.” I chuckled. Though, I didn't expect to hear her own laugh. Feeling warmed up, I smiled at her.

“Don't worry about it. You're alive, quite good, and it's all that matters.”

“Yeah. I guess. I wanted to –”

“Your caramel macchiato ma'am. Have a nice day.” As quick as he appeared, the employee left us alone.

“Interesting choice.” _What? No “coffee is for grownups you should take one”?_

Visibly taken aback by her observation, I blinked. “I... You think so?”

“Of course. Your drinks actually tell a lot about you. But let's talk about something more important today. When I heard you play the other day at the station, I felt that not only you can play the piano well but you can also live the music you're playing. I'm interested in these musicians in particular. You are talented, and I believe you can go far if you work hard enough. You just need to get back on track and that's where I can help you.”

 

I looked at her in awe, not believing it.

“You said you could use a cello player, right?”

“I did.”

“You probably remember I can't reach mine, too.”

“I do.”

“I would love to work for you, but I can't let you pay for the instrument by yourself. Maybe you could take money from my wage after your gala, at least. Or I'll do anything that stays legal to help you, as a payback. I still need to meet the crew and know exactly what I'm going to do before I say yes, but I really appreciate the fact that you see I have potential. It... Really means a lot to me. Also, thank you for taking the time to meet me, I know I seem weird but I'm just... I would hug you if I could. What you're doing for me, it's crazy.”

Asami's eyes widened suddenly, as gracious as ever. “We can find an arrangement for the cello. Are you free tomorrow morning? So you can meet the people you're going to work with and you can sign the contract for your first performance if I managed to convince you.”

“I... Have to go to my therapy session. But I'll be right after, around eleven. Where can I meet all of you?”

“Here.”

 

Asami smiled triumphantly and pointed a finger at the front page of the newspaper, only showing the biggest tower of New York City.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! I hope 2017 will be full of happiness, love, money and tasty food for you. 
> 
> I wanted to give you a less angsty chapter than usual to thank you for your patience and your kindness towards me and my story. It means so much to me, you don't even know. I sometimes feel guilty because I'm a slow writer and it can be frustrating but I'm still working and I'm doing my best to give you each chapter as soon as my schedule and personal life allow it.
> 
> Please tell me how you feel! I say a lot of things, but I'm always happy to hear from you.


	8. Discontinued

Hey, long time no see.

 

I sincerely apologize for not coming back sooner... Things are going on in my life, and I can't find the motivation to work on this fanfiction anymore. I'm not satisfied with how it turns out, and my English is not the best -- to not say it sucks when you want to write a literary piece.

The lack of beta reader is stopping me in the process, and I can't find the right words, both in writing this fiction and writing to you, to tell you guys how sad I am not to be able to finish it.

I hope you forgive me :(

  
Yours,  
LegendaryDork

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys.  
> Thoughts? 
> 
> You can talk to me via Tumblr ([ zelegendarydork](http://zelegendarydork.tumblr.com//)) or you can leave a comment, I love them. I'll be sweet with you, I promise :)


End file.
